


Paper-Hankies

by Jascel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jascel/pseuds/Jascel
Summary: Axel and Roxas are home sick with the flu... they watch shitty re-runs and reminisce over the first time they met.





	Paper-Hankies

“Ach-choo!”

“Bless you, Axel,” A voice said from behind the redheaded eight-year-old who was currently seated in the playschool’s only sandbox.

Said eight-year-old turned around to face a blonde-haired boy who was grasping the handle of a light pink beach-bucket in his tiny hands.

“Thank you, uh…”

“It’s Roxas,” He cocked his head. “Would you like a tissue?”

“A what?” Axel eyed what looked like a soft piece of white paper that had suddenly appeared in Roxas' hand.

“A tissue,” Roxas paused, pointing at the Axel's cute button nose. “Look, you’re dripping your disgusting snot everywhere!”

Axel cringed, proceeding to wipe the green mucus on the arm of the grey sweater his mother had forced him into this morning.

“That’s not a tissue.”

Roxas’ brows creased together in confusion. “Yes, it is!”

“No!” the other eight-year-old stumbled to his feet. “It’s a paper-hankie.”

“Paper-hankie! Who told you that rubbish?”

“My gran-papa,” he shifted on his feet.

“Your gran-papa is a liar then.”

Axel’s little face flushed a deep red, rivalling the colour of his hair. “Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“You’re the liar!”

“I’m not!” Roxas shouted back, stamping his foot into the sand of the playground to emphasize his point.

Sensing the one-upmanship, Axel allowed his lips to quirk into a little parody of smile. “Are too,” He said coolly, wrapping his long arms around his skinny waist in a defensive position.

Roxas seemed dumbstruck, as if the other kid had just kicked him in the crotch. Pulling his trembling lower lip to rest between his baby teeth for a moment, Roxas took a large step forward and pushed the other boy to the ground. Axel could only watch from his position on floor of the sandpit as blue eyes misted over with tears, a shrill scream reaching his ears with the words-

_“I hate you!”_

* * *

This is how Friday night was meant to be.

Axel shifted comfortably on the well-worn couch, truly content with being seated next to Roxas and watching old cartoon re-runs. The pair had managed to bargain the old television-set off a crummy pawnshop owner in the more shadier area of Twilight Town.

“Ach-thil?”

“Yeah, Rox-thee?”

“Can you path tha-?” Axel followed Roxas’ fevered eyes as they settled on a pale, flower-embellished box of three-ply tissues. He reached out and handed Roxas a fistful of ‘paper-hankies’, smirking a little as he remembered the first time he had met Roxas at playschool.

They had both argued over the correct name of tissues, the encounter ending with little eight-year-old Roxas in tears and Axel wondering what he had done to land flat on his back in the sandpit in pain.

“Rox-” Axel cleared his throat, “do you thill remember when-“

Roxas shot him a miserable smile after blowing his pink little nose. “Yeah, I can’t believe how thubborn we were.”

“What do you mean were?” Axel chuckled mockingly.

“Ach-thil?” Roxas mumbled his name, waiting until he had Axel’s full attention. “Thut up.”

“Fine.” Axel muttered, pulling his legs up to rest on the couch in a defensive position and returned to watching the television.

Noticing the motion from the corner of his sparkling eyes, Roxas pulled the fluffy blanket that they had been sharing off the floor – it had shifted in Axel’s attempt to seem affronted – and carefully draped it over Axel’s long once more.

In the process of doing so, Roxas had shifted closer towards Axel. Seeing as they had both indirectly managed to get sick with the flu, he had no qualms about resting his head on Axel’s bony shoulder. Not five minutes later, Axel was nuzzling into Roxas' soft, golden mop of hair, eyes shut and fast asleep.

Roxas grinned.

All was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
